Ginny's Other Life
by lfg
Summary: Ginny was falsely accused of mixing up important documents at the ministry, and was fired from her job. Her father was also fired because he supported her. Her family and friends all abandoned her, so she ran away and tried to live as a Muggle.
1. Chapter 1

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 1

Ginny stumbled into her one room flat in an old dilapidated building somewhere in the slum section of London's outskirts. She hated this place, but it was all she could afford. She had just returned from her job at the old plumbing supply factory. Her job, yea, that was a laugh. She was the janitors helper. Her job was to do whatever dirty job her boss told her to do. Merlin, she hated her job. She hated her life. How did she ever get into this situation? Well, yea. She knew damn well how that happened.

After she graduated from Hogwarts near top of her class, she got a very good job at the Ministry of Magic. Six months later, her luck changed. Her whole life changed. She was accused of mixing up two reports that implicated one of the higher-ups in the ministry of a sex scandal. She knew she didn't mix up the reports, he was guilty. But he was also very wealthy and politically connected. So she took the fall. Even with her father's help, she couldn't prove her innocence in the matter. And not only was she fired from the job, her father was also let go from his job.

From there, her problems compounded. Her family blamed her for her father's loosing his comfortable position at the Ministry. They refused to even speak to her after that. And her friends, well they avoided like the plague. Her self esteem was at rock bottom.

To make matters worse, the long time love of her life had gone missing right after he killed Voldemort. Harry Potter was simply gone. No one had any idea where or why. So everyone naturally blamed her for his disappearance despite the fact that they weren't even seeing each other at that time.

She needed to get away from it all, so she packed her bags and set out for Muggle London. Her parents didn't even say goodbye.

She need a place to live, but she had little money; so she took what she could afford. A tiny one room flat in a dilapidated old building. Muggles didn't recognise Wizard schools, so she had no credentials that would secure a decent job for her, so she took what she could get, a low paying factory job.

So that was why she was where she was. A dirty job. A dirty flat. A dirty sex life.

But she still had one thing going for her; her magic. That was the one thing they couldn't take from her, not that she had much use for it anymore. She was always very good at charms, and the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey, insisted on teaching every girl in the school the necessary sex charms. She learned the contraceptive charms, and the STD prevention charms, not that she had any use for them while she was at school. She was a virgin, and vowed to keep it that way until the right boy came along.

The right boy, yea, that was another joke in her life. All through school she favoured one  
Harry Potter. But he never gave her a look. That is until her sixth year. Suddenly he began to notice her. They dated often the whole year. Then that summer he came to live with the Weasleys at the Burrow. They became very close, and she decided that he was the one. She gave up her virginity to him that summer before he left on his stupid quest. She thought that it would guarantee his return to her. How wrong she was. He disappeared right after killing Voldemort, never to be seen again.

After Potter disappeared, she vowed to hurt him for deserting her. She started having sex with every boy that gave her a look. She always cast the contraceptive and STD charms before every date, just in case. She did everything with them, and more. And she discovered that she was a sex machine. That was the beginning of her sex life.

Yea, her sex life. It was another joke-and-a-half, like everything else in her life. But it was the only thing left to keep her going. Once or twice a week she dressed in her provocative best and wandered down to a local pub. She had long ago cut her hair short and bleached it out to a light blond albeit with dark roots. She shaved her pubic hair very carefully, leaving no trace of the copper curls she had once been proud of.

Heavy makeup covered the freckles on her face. She gave up wearing a bra, even during the day. Her breasts weren't that big anyway. She wore a light pull-over that hardly covered her nipples. She donned short shorts and no knickers. No one would mistake her for anything but a street girl. A girl of the night. A whore looking for action. And that is exactly what she had become.

Ginny wasn't stupid, nor was she naive. She knew exactly what she was. Her problem was that she didn't know how to change things. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to change things. Her family had abandoned her. All her former friends were long gone out of her life. The only boy she ever loved had disappeared off the face of the earth. She had a shite-arsed job. And she lived in a dirty rundown flat. Her only solace available to her was occasional sex. And even that was questionable.

She always cast the contraceptive and STD charms on herself before starting out. She knew that she would need them. She would sit in the back of a run-down pub waiting for some guy to buy her a drink. She couldn't afford to buy her own drinks. But she knew that she would have to pay the price anyway, with sex. She would accept the offer of a drink from the first sleazy guy she met. She would quickly down it in one gulp, it was watered down anyway. Then the guy would put his hand on her thigh and whisper dirty things to her with very bad breath. She just smiled and told him that she needed another drink first. She would repeat this act until she was near drunk, or he was. Then she would drag him up to her flat and let him have her body.

This was one of those Saturday nights.

She had decided to try an upscale pub for a change. She entered and was immediately asked for her identification card by the bulky doorman. She had no such card, but showed them her picture ID issued by her employer. There she went by the name 'Jane brown', and that was the name on her ID. It was a legal document, but the doorman refused her entrance because her ID didn't state her age. Infuriated, she started a fight with the door man and caused quite a ruckus. The manager called the police, and Ginny was arrested. But the manager stepped in and told the police that it was all a mistake and asked them to release her. They did, but not till after her picture was taken and the arrest papers were completed.

The night was still young, so she left the police station and decided to try her luck at a lesser pub, one that was just down the street from her flat. She entered the pub and immediately noticed a guy sitting at the bar. She winked at him, smiled, then sat at one of the many empty tables. He quickly ordered another drink and sat in the chair opposite her. She smiled again, and quickly downed the drink in one gulp. Pushing the empty glass towards him, she smiled again.

"A double this time," she said.

He returned and placed the double in front of her.

"Hi," he said in an unsure tone. "I'm Jack, your date for the night."

That was an oft-used introductory opening. She knew what it meant. She picked up the glass drank down about half of it.

"Hi back," she answered. "I'm Jane. Pleased to meet you."

"My pleasure Jane. I see that your thirsty tonight."

"Yea, I am."

She picked up the glass and finished it off. Slamming it down on the table, she pushed it back to him.

"So you come here often Jane," he asked.

"Sometimes, yea. When I'm in need of company," she answered, not looking at him.

"And your in need tonight?" he asked questioningly.

"Yea. So what are you doing here tonight?"

"Good question Jane. I guess I also needed some company."

She laughed. "Company, or just sex?" she asked looking him in the eye now.

He sighed. "Both, I guess."

"Poor boy. Did the girlfriend kick you out tonight, or your wife, or what?"

"Neither. I was just bored."

"So you need some action tonight then. Well I need another drink."

He laughed. "Ok, I'll be right back. I need to use the loo first."

"Don't forget to wash your hands," she called after him jokingly.

He returned to the table and placed another double in front of her. She took it and gulped down a mouth full.

"So what's your story Jane?"

"I don't know. I guess I just need some company."

"No, that's my line Jane. You have to come up with something different."

"Ok, something different. How about I'm pregnant and I've had sex with over thirty men in the last month and any one of them could be the father."

"No, not very good. Try again with just a touch of honesty."

"Ok, how's this. My husband died last month and I just killed my long standing boyfriend," she said, then finished off her drink.

"No. you can do better than that. Try it again."

"Ok, but I need another drink first."

"Jane, I think you've had enough for now."

"What are you, my damn father or something," she half yelled at him. "If you want to have me tonight you'd better get me another drink first."

He just looked at her. This is one disturbed girl he decided. But he relented anyway, and went to the bar to get her another double.

He returned and handed her the drink. She quickly gulped it down and stood up facing him.

"Come on Jack, or whatever your name is. It's have sex with the bloody whore time. Let's go while I can still walk."

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 2

She lead Jack up three flights of stairs and with some difficulty managed to unlock her door. She pushed the door open and pulled him into her dreary one room flat.

"Have a seat jack, I have to take use the loo."

"Ok, I have to also. You go first."

"Why don't we both go? Then you can watch me."

That startled him, and he felt his needs rising.

She slithered out of her tight shorts and tossed them on her bed. She had skipped the knickers this time. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the loo.

Ginny did unspeakable things with him there in the loo. Things that would disgust any moral person. But she was hardly a normal moral person anymore. Normal for her was doing the most unspeakable things possible. And she was good at it.

She wasn't finished with him yet. The loo was fun, but she wanted more, so she lead him to bedroom where she continued to do the most immoral things she could think of.

Hours later, his mission accomplished, Jack pulled back and let her body fall on the bed. He didn't know if she was passed out or what. She just laid there, silent and unmoving. Oh well, she asked for it he thought as he pulled on his trousers and zipped them up. He looked down at her one last time, then left, closing the door behind him.

She awoke about an hour later, feeling very sick. She stumbled into the loo and vomited her guts out. Falling back on the floor next to the toilet, she was unable to stand, and fell back into a fitful sleep.

It was a typical Saturday in her miserable life.

She finally had the strength to stand and make herself a strong coffee on Sunday noon. She had nothing to eat, a chronic state in her flat , and she was hungry. She took a long hot shower, the one perk of her flat was the hot water. She dressed conservatively and stumbled out to the nearest 'Cup&Stuff' for a morning coffee and biscuit. As she sat there, alone and miserable, she thought hard about her life. Last night was very typical of all her Saturday nights.

She remembered Jack at the pub, but not much after that. She knew that he had sex with her because she was still sore. Well, at least he didn't physically abuse her she thought. It was not unusual for her pick-ups to slap her around and do a number on her vital parts with their fists before having sex with her. She got off easy this time she realized.

So Monday it was back to work at her dismal dirty job. All she ever dared to hope for was to get through the week and see another Saturday night. Yea, another Saturday night getting her body abused. She hated it, but it was the only thing that she could look forward to.

She needed something different, she thought. Something sexually different. She was tired of picking up some pervert at a pub and being abused by him. She thought and thought about it. Then the reality of it hit her. She had nothing left in her life except to get drunk and have sex with some depraved pervert. This has to end, she told herself.

All the next week she thought about simply ending her miserable life. Why not, she thought. She had nothing left to live for. The only problem was that she didn't have the courage to end it all. Well, hopefully, someday, maybe someone will do it for her. Some depraved pervert will go off his rocker and hit just a bit too hard. She hoped.

The next Saturday arrived very fast, too fast. She wasn't quite ready for another session of being abused on her own bed. So for reasons that she didn't quite understand, she decided to try something different tonight. There was another pub in the area that she occasionally frequented. It was larger and was always packed with hairy unkempt weirdoes.

She did the usual charms on herself, threw on a flimsy top that did nothing to hide her nipples, and slipped on a short tight skirt. No knickers. They'll only be ripped off anyway. Dressed in her usual Saturday night attire. She set off for a night of fun at the pub.

The place was crowded but not packed. She entered and found a table near the men's loo. Convenient, she thought. She sat at her table for only minutes when an older man brought her a drink. She sipped it down slowly as the man talked provocatively to her.

"Look," she said to him with a smirk on her face. "Let's cut right to it. You want to have sex with me, right?"

He was taken-aback by her frankness. "Well yea. Who wouldn't"

"Ok then. Let's hit the loo."

She pushed open the heavy door and looked around. The usual urinals were lined up on one wall opposite three stalls. There was a long table next to the wash-basins. Perfect, she thought as she jumped on the table, pulled up her skirt exposing herself, and spread her legs.

"Ok then big guy, let's see what you can do."

A short time later several other men entered the loo to do their business. They were shocked at the sight of a naked girl laid out on the table, but quickly recovered.

"Er, is this a private party, or can anyone join?"

"Yea, for a price," she told them. "Just bring me a shot and join in."

They disappeared, and returned quickly with filled shot glasses in hand. She downed one quickly and pointed to her open nakedness. One after the other, they abused her body very roughly.

Then three more guys entered the loo with whisky shots in hand. One by one she downed the whiskey and laid back while they abused her hard. Then they would pull away and make way for the next guy. This went on and on for some time before she passed out and fell back naked on the table. Some where along the way her skirt had been removed and her top ripped off her.

Her naked body was spread out on the table, and the guys kept coming to watch her being used in a most perverted way, then take their turn with her. She lost track of the number of shots she downed, and the number of times she was abused. Thirteen times was the last she remembered before she passed out. And that was early in the evening.

Later that evening as he was closing down, the proprietor found her lying naked on the floor with her head resting against a toilet bowl. Twenty-two empty shot glasses were lined up near the sink. She couldn't possibly have had that much to drink, he thought to himself. She would be dead by now. That frightened him. He would be in so much trouble if anyone else found her, dead or otherwise.

He tried to arouse her, without success. He poured black coffee down her throat until she stirred. He got her to her feet and sat her in a chair while he looked for her clothes. He didn't find them but did find her handbag in which he found her name and address. That's just around the corner he realized. He could walk her there, anything to get her out of his pub. That kind of trouble he didn't need.

He wrapped her in a dirty tablecloth, dragged her out the door, locked up, and half dragged her to her flat. Her door wasn't even locked, so he pushed it open and tossed her on the bed. He removed the table cloth from her body and looked down at her nakedness.

Such a waste, he thought as he stared at her naked body. His needs sprang to life, and he thought, why not. So he dropped his trousers and started in on her. He felt her body shake and her muscles tremble as he finished with her. He stood up, buckled his trousers, and left.

Good riddance he said to himself.

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 3

Things in the wizard world were always slow to change. After the fall of Voldemort, many new faces occupied space at the Ministry of Magic. But that was several years ago, and people were getting tired of the corruption and ineptness of the current administration. There was still too much political favouritism slowing down progress and putting good people out of their ministry jobs. Good people were being replaced by unskilled political friends and relatives.

But that was about to change. A new minister was elected on the promise that he would clean up the whole ministry and revamp the Wizengamot. As part of these changes, past charges and political appointments were reviewed and corrected where appropriate. One such review was the incident with Ginny Weasley and her father.

The person that accused Ginny of switching reports and forcing her out of the ministry was now in a Muggle prison. He was accused and convicted of many charges against both wizard and muggle laws. On his barrister's advise, he confessed to everything in order to get a lighter sentence, which he didn't. Among the things he confessed to was the 'switching papers' incident. He admitted that another person was paid by him to make the switch and implicate Ginny Weasley.

The Wizengamot quickly reversed their previous decision on the case and cleared Ginny Weasley of all charges. Her father was rehired and given back-pay for the time he was out of his job. They agreed to do the same for Miss Weasley, but couldn't find her. Anxious to clear up this miscarriage of justice, they assigned her brother, Ron Weasley and his wife Hermione, to find Ginevra Molly Weasley and bring her back to the fold.

Ron and Hermione searched London and surrounding areas for several months, but came up empty. Not a single clue or lead was found. Like Harry Potter, she just disappeared without a trace. They began to suspect that she might have gone off with Harry, but dropped that when it was reported that Harry Potter had recently been killed in Australia.

Ron and Hermione flew to Australia to investigate Harry's death and bring his body back to Brittan for a proper burial. While there the found no evidence of Ginny being with him at any time. The needed to start their search again.

The months flew by without a clue to where she was hiding. Then they got a break reading old police arrest reports in a small suburb of the city. A young girl was arrested and held on a disturbing the peace charge. But the accuser, a bouncer at a local pub, refused to press charges on advice from his employer who didn't want the publicity.

Ron and Hermione thought that this was important because the description of the girl roughly fit Ginny's size and height, but it was only a shot-in-the-dark. The girl's hair as described in the arrest report was the wrong colour. No one could miss her flaming red locks.

Still, the black and white police photo did look a little like Ginny. It was the closest lead they had, so they decided to investigate further. Fortunately the report gave a current address, so that was their next stop. But every effort they made to find the street address turned up nothing. There was such a street, but no such street address. Another dead end. If this was really Ginny, she was being very careful hiding herself.

The only other information on her arrest report was the name of the pub and the name of the bouncer. So the next day they set out to find the pub. That was easy, but the manager was no help. He was still acting to avoid any publicity.

The bouncer had just arrived as Ron and Hermione were leaving the manager's office. They interviewed him, but again no useful information was uncovered. But he did comment that to his knowledge it was the only time the girl attempted to enter the pub. He also described the street-walker clothing the girl was wearing, much to Ron's dismay. Somehow he couldn't picture Ginny dressed like a common whore.

"So it's back to square one," Ron commented. Hermione disagreed.

"Ron, consider this," she said as she pointed to a street map of the area. "Two things. First, her place of employment listed in the report is only a short distance from the street address where this girl said she lived."

"Yea, but that address doesn't exist," Ron reminded her.

"True, but the police wouldn't have known that unless they checked it out. And they had no reason to do that."

"Ok, I'll give you that. What else?"

Hermione smiled. "Ok then. Next, the bouncer said that she walked up to the door from across the street. There is no parking in that area, and no busses ran that late on that street. So she must have walked there from wherever she lives."

Again Hermione pointed to the street map. "The street in the report is only short walk from the pub."

Hermione drew a red circle around the centre of the alleged street address listed as the girl's home.

"Nice red circle Mione." Ron joked.

"Stuff it Ron. Get serious, ok." she chided him.

"Sorry. So continue on."

Hermione gave him 'that' look that all men knew well. Then she drew lines from the circle to the address of the pub and to the address of the girls place of employment.

"Look Ron, the place where lives is within a short walking distance to the two other address, but in different directions. She must live right here," Hermione told him pointing to the red circle.

"Ok, I see your point Mione. But it's pure conjecture. We really don't even know if this girl is Ginny."

"Yes, that's true. But it's the only lead we have at this point. Let's walk up and down that street and just take a look, ok."

He agreed, but suggested that they drive up and down the street first to get an idea of what type of buildings were there. As Ron drove slowly up and down the street, Hermione made note of the buildings. It was not a very good area, and many of the buildings were in disrepair and either occupied by small businesses or were abandoned.

There were four apartment buildings in a cluster about half way down the street. They were all in a state of disrepair also, but it appeared that all of them were occupied, at least partially. This type of old building had an entrance foyer that lead to a staircase and to the upper units. By law, a list of tenants was always posted somewhere in the foyer, usually next to a row of postboxes.

"See there Ron. Those apartment buildings are half way along this street, just as I indicated on the map."

"Ok Mione. We'll take a look. But It's getting late, and I didn't want you out walking along in this type of neighbourhood in the dark. Let's come back here early. Tomorrow. is Sunday, and the girl will probably be home. We'll go into each building and make a list of all the names in each of the apartments."

"Good idea Ron. Thanks."

On the way home, Hermione was thinking, as per usual.

"Ron, suppose it is Ginny? How are we going to handle it?"

"Don't know Mione. We'll just play it by ear."

"Ok. Now what about Harry? Do we tell her that he's dead? I know she will ask about him."

"Again, I don't know Mione. It will be very hard to tell her that he is gone. Why don't we just try to work around that till we see what state of mind she's in."

Hermione agreed.

They returned to their home and reviewed all of their findings. There had to be something there somewhere.

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 4

Ginny awoke several times during the night, each time being violently ill and vomiting until it felt like her insides were coming out of her throat.

When she awoke the last time, it was after midnight.. She felt worse than she could remember, and that was saying a lot. She had a wicked headache and her whole body ached. Her femininity felt like it had been torn from her body, and her inner thighs were caked with dried blood.

She downed two cups of black coffee, which she abhorred. It didn't help. She needed something for her head. She had no more hangover potion, she couldn't afford to buy it.

She reached into the cabinet in the loo and found a nearly full bottle of aspirin. She quickly popped three pills into her mouth, chewed then up and washed them down with water. The taste of the aspirin was terrible and always made her mouth shrivel up, but the pills dissolved more quickly by chewing them first.

She sat down and held the aspirin bottle in her shaking hands. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. All her troubles were swirling around in her mind, and she felt like the whole world was closing in on her. She was bad; yes, she knew that. She was a bad person. She had done disgusting things. She had abused and desecrated her body beyond all reason. She was a slut, a whore, a scarlet woman straight out of the bible, but she couldn't stop herself. Her hormones were driving her up the wall and her sexual cravings needed to be sated. She had nothing else.

She needed to think. She needed to stop all this promiscuity that was slowly killing her. She needed to die, and soon. The quicker the better. That was the only way. No one would miss her. Not Harry, he ignored her for years. Not her friends. She didn't have any friends anyway. And certainly not her family. They disowned long ago, and would be glad when she was gone.

She looked down at the bottle of pills, and a tremor shook her body. She held the solution to all her problems right there in her hands. This would do it, she thought to herself. All I have to do is swallow the entire bottle of pills, wash them down with a glass of water, then lay down and go to sleep. A peaceful sleep forever.

She refilled the glass with water from the tap, then opened bottle and poured some of the little white pills into her shaking hand. She sat there looking at the pills and thinking about her so-called life. Where did I go wrong, she thought. God, what did I do to deserve this fate. I'm naked and all alone and played-out and sick and I don't know why. Why, dear God why.

She set the pills on the table and laid on her bed crying hysterically. She laid there for over an hour, crying and trying to figure it all out. Finally she rolled over and stared up at the cracked ceiling. And she prayed. She was about to take her life, about to kill herself, and she really wanted to. She wanted the pain and the misery to stop. She couldn't take it anymore. And this was the only way she could see to do it.

'God, if you're really there, please help me,' she prayed in her mind. 'Please guide me and help me to do the right thing. I know I've been bad. I know that I have done bad things, and I'm so sorry. But it has to end. This is the only way. Please help me God. Help me to do this.'

"Oh GOD, please help me," she cried out loud.

She laid there crying and holding her head in her hands. Her breathing was shallow and her chest started to hurt. She thought of Harry now. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She still loved him so much.

"Harry, I love you, please tell me what to do."

She said the words out loud, as if he were there. Then she repeated them, silently in her mind. A sharp pain flashed through her head, and suddenly she heard a voice, Harry's voice.

'I love you too Gin. I always have.'

She heard his voice so clearly in her mind.

'I'm sorry I left you after I killed Voldemort. But I just had to Gin. Someday I'll explain it to you, explain what it does to a person's soul when they kill someone. It's the same way if you kill yourself Gin. It will rip your soul to pieces. Please don't do this to yourself. For my sake Gin, please don't.'

'But Harry, I've done such bad things,' she answered him in her mind.

'I know Gin. I know what you have done, and I forgive you. And God forgives you. We all love you Gin. Please believe that.'

'But the ministry, my family Harry, they don't,,,,'

'The ministry has cleared your name Gin. Your family loves you, and they want you back. Ron and Hermione are out there right now looking for you. They were on your street just yesterday, and they are coming back today to find you. Look for them Gin. They love you and need you. Your whole family needs you Gin. Please live for them Gin, and for me. But mostly, live for yourself Gin. Don't do this.'

Ginny's mind was beginning to unscramble now. She asked God to help Harry tell her what to do. And he did.

'I won't Harry. I promise. Will I see you soon?'

'No Gin. Ron will explain it to you later. I have to leave now, my time is up. I love you Gin, always and forever. And thank you God for this gift.'

Ginny awoke hours later, still dreaming of her times with Harry. He talked to me, she thought to herself. He really talked to me. I don't know how, but I'll never forget it. I can't wait to see him. Maybe he will be with Ron and Hermione tomorrow. Or maybe it's today. Cripes, how long have I been asleep. I'd better get dressed and go get something to eat.

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 5

Later that evening back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione filled-in the family on their search for Ginny.

"So do you think that's it really her?" Arthur asked.

"We really don't know dad," Ron answered his father. "All we know at this point is that a young girl who looks a little like Ginny is living and working somewhere in this vicinity."

Hermione showed them the street map and pointed to the red circle she had drawn around the area in question.

"The girl, whoever she is, probably lives in one of these buildings. We think that she walks to work along this route."

Hermione pointed to the address where the girl works.

"And we know that she also walked to this pub on this street."

Hermione points to the address of the pub.

"That's where she was arrested for disturbing the peace."

"Why would Ginny, or whoever she is, cause enough of a ruckus to get herself arrested?" Bill asked.

"I think, according to what the doorman told us, that she was mad because they wouldn't let her in without an ID that indicated her age. Most up-scale pubs are very careful about that," Ron told them.

"Well, it sounds like something Ginny would do, right Charlie."

"I would say so, yea," Charlie commented. "She can be a real spitfire when she gets riled up. Just like her mother," he added.

Arthur laughed at that.

"Ok then Ron. What's your next move?"

"Hermione and I are going back tomorrow morning. We still need to enter each of those buildings and make a list of the tenants. The problem is, we don't know what name she is using."

"What name did she give the bobbies when they arrested her?" Charlie asked.

"The same name she gave at her work place. Jane Brown."

"Yea, that sounds like Ginny. She picked a common name for removed from her real name. Clever of her," George commented.

"She was always very clever, that girl," commented Bill. "So then what?"

"Whatever names we find, unless it's Ginny Weasley or Jane Brown, we can't just go knocking randomly on everyone's door. So at that point, I don't know what to do?" Ron told them.

"Right, and remember that we have no real proof that this girl is Ginny. We are going on instinct, really just plain conjecture," Hermione commented.

"Ron, what if this girl isn't Ginny?" Molly asked tearfully.

"Then it's back to square one mum. We start over again. Were not giving up."

"And if it is Ginny?" Arthur asked in a weak voice.

"Er, well, obviously we will try to talk to her, that is if she let's us and doesn't blast us to smithereens," Ron stated.

"We have to be very careful how we handle this folks," Hermione said to them. "Remember, we cast her out. We all drove her away. We are the guilty ones here, not Ginny. I think that our best approach wound be to first apologize to her. All of us. Then we'll just have to see how she reacts to that. She may accept it and agree to talk, or she may just tell us to go to hell and leave her alone. We just don't know."

"Yea, Ginny was always unpredictable. Ron, do you think she knows about poor Harry?" Molly asked.

"Probably not mum. We never released the fact of his death to the press. Nothing was ever in the papers about it. And I haven't a clue how to tell her, really."

"Ron and I discussed this recently," Hermione told them. "And we thought that we would saying nothing about Harry or the fact of his death until it was absolutely necessary. Remember, we know nothing about Ginny's state of mind right now. She could be her normal self, or she could be completely off-the-wall. We just don't know what to expect, so we will have to play it by ear."

"Hermione, do you want one of us to go with you tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"No dad, I think that would be wrong. We don't know how she will react to seeing just Ron and I. The last thing we want to do is gang-up on her."

"Yea, I agree," commented Bill. He looked around the table and each of them nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, if were done with this, Hermione and I need some sleep. We'll let you know what goes down."

"Yes, so wish us good luck, and we will see you tomorrow."

Early the next morning, Ron and Hermione parked their just down the street from the buildings in question. They started on the nearest building and tried the main door. It was locked as suspected. Hermione pointed her wand at the lock and whispered, "ALOHOMORA." The lock clicked and the door opened.

Hermione pulled out her notepad and quickly copied down the names and locations of each of the occupants. None were even close.

They moved on to the second and third buildings, with the same results.

"Ok now Mione. This is the last one. Cross your fingers and unlock the door. She did and they entered the buildings foyer, too focused to notice a person some distance away walking along the path towards the building.

With notebook in hand, she started to write down the tenant's names. Then she froze.

"Ron, I found her. Look, Jane brown. 3B. Oh Ron, what do we do now?"

He took a deep breath, then sighed. "We walk up three flights and knock on her door, That's what we do."

Panting from the long climb up three flights, Ron knocked on the door to 3B. No response. He knocked again. Still no response. He knocked, almost pounded on the door. Silence.

"She's not home Mione." Ron said sadly. "Well, it is Sunday, maybe she went to church."

"Ron, that's not funny."

"Well, it's possible."

"Ginny, at church? I don't think so. Let's just go and sit in the car for a bit. Maybe she'll come along soon. If not, then we'll try again later."

"Ok then, let's go."

They descended the three flights and reached for the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ginny was feeling a bit better now and noticed that the sun was just above the horizon. She took a long hot shower, washing herself vigorously, as if she was trying to wash away her bad memories.

Her talk with Harry had been inspiring. She no longer needed to die, Harry had convinced her of that. What she needed right now was something to eat. Then maybe she could figure something out. When Ron and Hermione find me, hopefully Harry will be with them, and I know that he will help me. I'm sure of that, she kept telling herself.

She dried her body and dressed conservatively. She searched her bag and riffled through her drawers looking for a few pounds to feed herself. She found just enough, and headed out to the "Cup&Stuff".

As she sat in a booth sipping her coffee and reading the morning edition of the London Times, she felt surprisingly at ease. Her mind had cleared, and she had made her decision. Tomorrow she would quit her job, she hated it anyway. Harry said that the ministry had cleared her, or whatever they do. So it's probably safe to go back home she reasoned.

But her family, that was another story. Harry said that they loved her. She didn't know if she could believe that. Oh well, she thought, whatever or however, it couldn't be any worse than what she had now. Maybe I could find a descent job in the wizard world now that my name has been cleared. Not at the ministry, they would never employ me again she thought. But there are other wizard jobs available. Maybe Harry could help me there. Or Ron and Hermione. Harry said they were looking for me. Oh, they might be on my street right now. I'd better get back.

Ginny walked slowly back to her miserable dirty flat. As she approached her building, she noticed a car parked right in front. One that she had never seen there before. Strange, she thought.

She walked up the steps to the main entrance door. She unlocked it and pulled it open

She was shocked and stared open-mouthed at the two people standing in front of her. The last thing she heard before she fainted dead away was her name being shouted out by the two people. A name she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"GINNY!"

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 6

Ginny collapsed on the floor right at their feet.

"Merlin Ron, help me," Hermione cried out as she tried to break Ginny's fall.

Ron caught her shoulders and gently laid her back. "I think she just fainted Mione."

"Brilliant deduction mister big-shot Auror. So what do we do for her?"

"Your asking me?" How should I know?"

"Your impossible sometimes Ron. Just hold her and I'll massage her arms. Maybe that will help."

Within a minute or two, it seemed to be hours to Ron, Ginny stirred and let out a moan. She opened her eyes and looked at the two holding her. Then she started to cry. Tear were streaming down her face as she reached out and pulled her brother to her.

"Ron, is it really you? And Hermione. Oh how I've missed you both."

Then she pulled out of Ron's arms and wiped away the tears.

Ginny looked at them both, and with a squeaky voice, spoke to them for seemed like the first time in a very long time.

"Are you guys still mad at me?"

"No sis. We were never mad at you. We love you Gin, we both do. We all do. The whole family, we all love you. Come on, let me help you up."

Hermione took one arm and Ron the other, and they pulled he to her feet.

"We mean it Gin, We all love you."

"Yes, I know that now. Harry told me so."

"Er Harry told you."

"Yea, he did. He said that you both were looking for me."

She reached out pulled them both into a tight hug.

"I want to go home Ron, Mione. I've missed everyone so much. Can you take me home now."

"Yes, in a bit Gin."

"Are dad and mum still mad at me for getting dad fired?"

"No Gin. We know that you are innocent of those charges. We've always known. The ministry reversed their earlier decision and cleared you of all charges Gin. They want you back."

"Yea, I know they cleared my name. Harry told me just last night. I can go back now. He told me that you were looking for me to take me home. Is he with you now?"

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other. They didn't know what to make of her claims about talking to Harry. It was too surreal.

Ron look carefully at his sister. "Gin. I.."

Hermione quickly interrupted him. "No Ron. Not yet."

She turned to Ginny and smiled. "Let's get you up stairs to your flat Gin. Then we can talk."

"NO, No. I never want to go back there. It's just too painful right now. Please just take me home."

"Ok Gin, but don't you need your clothes, or what ever. We could get them for you, if you would like."

"No. I have nothing there of value, and I have very few clothes. Just take me home, please."

She started to cry again, and Hermione took her in her arms and comforted her.

"It's ok Gin. We understand. We love and want to do what's best for you. Come on Ron, let's get her in the car and get out of here. It's a long ride home."

Hermione helped Ginny into the back seat of Ron's car. She buckled her seat belt, then pulled Ginny close to her and buckled her in. Ginny's head was resting on Hermione's, shoulder, and as soon as Ron started the engine and pulled out onto the main road, Ginny was asleep.

Ginny slept against Hermione most of the way home, occasionally waking with tears streaming down her face. She would snuggle closer to Hermione, let out a sigh, and fall back to sleep. They arrived at Ron's flat, woke Ginny and carefully guided her into their sitting room.

Ginny looked around, looked at her brother, than gazed at Hermione's left hand.

"Wow!, so you guys are married now. That's great, I'm happy for you both. Harry didn't tell me you were married. So when did it happen?"

"Almost a year ago Gin," Ron told her. "We really wanted you to be there with us, but we couldn't find you. We sent owls many times, but they always returned undelivered."

Ginny started to cry again as she fell into her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry I took off like that. I thought everyone hated me, and I couldn't live with that."

"That's ok Gin. We understand," Hermione said to her. "You must be hungry. I'll make us something to eat, then we'll talk a bit."

"Ok Mione. Can we go see my family then?"

"Soon Gin. But we have to talk a bit. I can see that you're still tired, and I think it best that you get a good nights sleep first."

Hermione prepared a delicious meal for them, the best Ginny had eaten in a long time, and she ate ravenously, savouring every bite. She drank down a Butterbeer, also her first in a long time. It brought back many pleasant memories that she had long forgotten.

"Gin, Ron has to work tomorrow, and he feels that he should do a few things for you first. Do you know where your wand is? Is it in your flat?"

"Yea. I haven't used it in a while, I think. There is not much you can do with a wand in the Muggle world. I think that I only used it to cast the contraceptive charms."

That statement shook Ginny, and she burst into tears again. She didn't mean to let that slip out.

"Gin, where is your wand now?"

Ginny wiped away the tears. "Sorry I said that Mione."

Then the tears really flowed. With difficulty, she said that she hides her wand under her mattress.

"Ok now Gin. Ron is going to go back to your flat after work. He will get your wand and whatever else of value he finds. That will give you and I time to talk girl-to-girl. Is there anything else he can do for you while he's there?"

"Well, my job, and I think I owe my rent. I get paid on Monday. I suppose I should go back then, I can't afford to loose that job."

Hermione just shook her head. "Gin, listen to me, look at me. All that is in the past. You are never going back there. Do you understand that?"

Ginny just held her head in her hands cried hysterically. Hermione pulled Ron aside to talk.

"Ron, she hides her wand under her mattress. Go through her clothes and toss anything that is worn or not appropriate, and take anything else that's worth taking. Then I think that you should see the building manager. If she owes anything, just pay it. Also you should go to that factory place and see if you can pick up her pay check."

"Got it Mione. I will be able to leave work early. Then I'll take care of it all. It will be a while, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thanks Ron. You're the greatest."

Hermione sat on the bed along side Ginny, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Let's talk Gin, while Ron's away. Tell me about your using the contraceptive charms."

Ginny burst into tears again. "Oh Mione, I've done bad things. I'm a whore Mione, a perverted whore," she cried.

"It's all right Gin. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I know, but I need to get it out Mione. I need to tell someone."

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. "Mione, I did the most despicable things with any man that would have me, almost every weekend. I went to pubs and picked-up anyone who would buy me a drink. Sometimes I took then to my flat and let them do anything they wanted to do to me. Sometimes I let them have me right there in the pub's loo. Most of the time I don't even remember how I got home. I'd wake up in the morning hung-over and naked an smelling like an old toilet. It was terrible Mione, but I couldn't stop. I was just a bloody whore, willing to take on any guy with a glass of whiskey."

Ginny sobbed on Hermione's shoulder. "Mione, I did terrible perverted things. Thing I deeply regret. But I couldn't help myself Mione. I couldn't stop, and I don't know why."

Hermione rocked her in her arms. "It's ok Gin, I understand. But it's over now. Your safe with us. It will be ok Gin. We all love you."

Hermione continued to comfort Ginny as best she could. It took some time, but eventually Ginny calmed down.

"Gin, if your ready, I'd like to talk to you about a few things. Your hair Gin, what's with that? It's a mess."

"Yea, I know. At first I cut it very short and died it to hide the red. I guess I was trying not to be 'Ginny the redhead Weasley'. I couldn't afford to go to a hairdresser, and my red hair just grew back. Several more times I tried to dye it blond, but it just came put a dirty brown. Maybe you could trim it a bit for me, you know, cut it back some."

"Sure Gin. Now about Harry."

Ginny just wrung her hands together and looked down at the floor. The tears started again, and Ginny put her head in her hands, sniffled, and looked up to Hermione's eyes.

"He's dead, isn't he. Harry's dead, I know it."

Hermione was startled. How could Ginny know this she thought.

"Gin, I'm so sorry, but yes, Harry is dead. He was killed about a month age in Australia. That's where he had been hiding all this time. Ron and I brought his body back and burred him next to his parents at Godric's Hollow. We didn't notify the press or the ministry, and I think we should keep it that way. The last thing Harry would have wanted was more publicity."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "How did you know that Harry had died Gin?" she asked.

Tears were again streaming down her face. "I don't know Mione. He talked to me last night. I didn't see him, I only heard him in my head. He told me that he loved me, that all my family loves me."

Ginny was now struggling to get the words out. Her voice nearly died on each word she spoke.

"Mione, he told me many things I didn't know. Things like you and Ron were on my street looking for me. I asked if I would be seeing him soon, and he said no, and that Ron would explain everything after you found me."

Ginny coughed and tried to clear her throat enough to continue.

"He said the you and Ron were looking for me, but that he was not with them. Then you told me things that Harry had told me, things that I had know way of knowing, so I knew that it couldn't have been just a dream Mione. It had to be real. And that could have only been if Harry was dead Mione."

The tears were pouring down her face now, and she struggled to continue.

"Mione, I asked God to help me. I asked God to help Harry tell me what to do."

Ginny took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"And He did Mione. God helped Harry talk to me in my head. He talked to me from the beyond, from heaven or wherever. And Harry convinced me not to kill myself. He told me that he forgave me, even though I didn't tell him about the things I had done. He just knew Mione, he knew that I had done bad things. Mione, how else could he know those things unless he was dead and had been watching me from heaven. Then he told me that God forgives me also"

Hermione was totally confused by Ginny's story. She had no idea what to say to this girl.

"Mione, his last words to me were that he loved me, always and forever. Then he thanked God for this gift. I didn't know what he meant by that Mione. But I do now. I prayed to God to help me, and I prayed to Harry to help me. And that's what he did. God allowed him to enter my mind and tell me what to do. And that saved me Mione. I was ready to end it all right then and their, but Harry talked me out of it. He saved me again Mione. With the help of God's gift, Harry saved my life again. And no one will ever convince me otherwise."

"Gin, I believe you. I have no reason not to believe you."

Well, that was only a little lie Hermione thought to herself.

"Ron will be back in a while, and if we are going to go to the Burrow tomorrow, you need a good night's sleep. I know that seeing everyone will be quite emotionally draining for you. Get yourself ready, Oh, I'm sorry, let me get you one of my night shirts, ok."

Ginny did whatever and slipped on Hermione's night shirt. She hadn't slept with anything covering her in a long time, and it felt nice. Hermione gave her a dose of a dreamless sleep potion, and she quickly slipped into a peaceful slumber.

End chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 7

Hermione was totally fascinated by Ginny's tale. She almost didn't want to believe her. But too many things were indisputable. Ginny knew nothing of the things Harry allegedly told her. So she had to hear it somewhere. And for the same reasons, it couldn't have been a dream. Still?

Herminie's family was never into religion, although they attend religious services frequently. Hermione figured that they did so only for her benefit, which was ok. At least it gave her some knowledge of religion. And she knew that the Weasleys only attended services at a local nondenominational church on Easter and Christmas, so she couldn't see Ginny as a religious person.

Hermione knew that it was not unusual for a person under extreme emotional distress to pray to God for help. Actually it was quite common. But with all her knowledge and reading, she had never heard of a case where God verbally or otherwise answered the persons prayers. Or in Ginny's case, another person acting through God answering her prayers.

But it did happen, and Hermione had no logical explanation for it. She needed to research this phenomenon very carefully. She knew that her parents had a close friend in a local priest, Father Thomas. He had dinner with her parents frequently, and she would listen intently to the stories the priest often told. Stories about his experiences as a missionary in far away countries. If anyone could explain this to her, it was Father Thomas.

But that would be for later, Ginny's health was her first priority right now. She checked on her just as Ron returned, she was sleeping restfully.

"Hi luv, did you accomplish everything?"

"Yea, I think so Mione. I paid off what she owed for her flat, and did get her pay check from that place, whatever it's called. I had to twist a few arms though, but I managed to convince them that she was my sister and that she was sick and would not be returning to her job. Actually they seemed a bit relieved at that. Here, look at this," Ron said handing Hermione Ginny's pay check.

Hermione let out a gasp. "Ron, this terrible. It's slave labour. How did she ever survive with so little money?"

"Good question Mione. From the looks of her flat, she almost didn't. The whole place could fit into our sitting room, with some to spare. And look at this," he said, emptying a small bag onto the table. This was all she had that was salvageable. She had other clothes that weren't meant to be seen by decent folks, so I trashed them. The whole place was not fit for pigs Mione, really."

"This is very disturbing Ron. How could she live like this? Oh, did you find her wand?"

"Yea, it's right here," he said and pulled it out of his pocket. "Even her wand is filthy."

"This is all worse than I expected Ron. Come on in the kitchen and I'll warm up your supper."

"Thanks Mione. Did Ginny have much to say about, well, anything?"

"Yea, too much. Finish up, you won't feel much like eating later."

After Ron finished eating and they prepared for bed, Hermione filled him on every detail of her talk with his sister. Ron was astounded. He couldn't believe that his sister, little Ginny Weasley, had sunk so low in debauchery. She turned herself into a common whore.

"Ron, think about it for a minute. We all abandoned her, we drove her out. She was crushed. Her self worth was at rock bottom. She did what she had to do to survive, and it's not her fault Ron. It's our fault, everyone of us."

"But she didn't have to turn into a bloody whore Mione."

"What else could she have done Ron. She had no family left to support her. She had no money, and no way to get a decent job. She was forced to live in squalor. You saw her place, and her pay check. She was thrown into the midst of societies lowest riffraff and left to fend for herself. Ron, she tried to kill herself, doesn't tell you something?"

"I don't know Mione. She could have done something."

"Ok genius, like what? Doesn't the fact that she was ready to die tell you anything?"

Ron was beside himself. He didn't have answers. He just didn't know how to handle the situation. He felt very bad for his sister. Mione is right though, he thought.

"Ok Mione, I'll concede the point. So what do we do about it?"

"We help her to build herself up again. Let's take her home tomorrow a little before supper. I think you should go first and let your parents know what she has been through. Set some rules with them. Warn them not to push her, especially if they ask something that we think is going to upset Gin. Meantime, I'll take her out to a hair specialist in London and see what we can do with her hair. Then I'll take her shopping for some decent clothes. She needs everything. I didn't even see a bra in that pile of clothes you brought back. Oh, and we should stop off at Gringotts. You remember they were trying to find her last week. I have their letter to her someplace around here."

"That can wait a bit Mione. Let's get her settled with her family first. We shouldn't throw too much at her just yet. I'll take her to Gringotts later."

"Ok, that sounds about right. Now there is one more thing that I would like to do Ron. I want to call Father Thomas, You remember him don't you?"

"Well yea Mione. He married us. Seemed like a decent bloke."

"Good. I'm glad you agree. I will call him right away, before it get's too late."

"Ok Mione. Maybe he could come over tonight. It might be a help to Ginny to talk to him."

"I agree."

End chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 8

Hermione called Father Thomas and explained their problem briefly. He agreed to come to their flat in about half an hour. Ginny had just awakened, and Hermione told her that a friend of their's was coming over soon. She explained that he was a priest, and if anyone could make sense with what had happened to her, he would be the one. Ginny agreed, much to Hermione's surprise, and hoped that it would help her to understand the whole thing.

As expected, Father Thomas knocked on their door, opened it and yelled in a hello. He was like that.

The priest hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand vigorously. They properly addressed him as Father Thomas.

"Now Mione, what have I told you about that? Outside of church functions, I prefer that you use my common name."

"Sorry Max. But this isn't strictly a social visit. We need your help."

He gave her a look and smiled. After a few social pleasantries, Hermione brought him into there sitting room to meet Ginny. She was shy at first, but the good father had a way about him that quickly made those around him quite comfortable.

"Before we start f.. er Max, would like something to drink?"

"Sure Mione, the usual."

Ron knew what that meant, so he prepared Max a double scotch straight-up. And Butterbeers for everyone else.

Max took a long drag on his drink, then turned to Ginny. "So Ginny, er, may I call you Ginny, or just Gin?"

"Yes of course, er, Father," she answered, not sure how she should address him.

"It's Max, Gin. Ok, so let's get right into it."

Looking directly into Ginny's eyes, he spoke in a soft controlled voice. It was almost soothing to her, and she found herself quite at peace.

"So Gin, I understand that you had a religious experience the other day. Mione has filled me in on some of the details, but I would like to hear the story from you, ok. Don't leave anything out, just relate the events to me as best you can remember. Oh, and let's start with what was in your mind a few minutes before the experience."

Ginny took a deep breath and looked over at Ron and Hermione. They nodded in approval to encourage her. Ginny looked down at the floor, and with a sigh, she started her story.

"Ok. Well, I was in a right state I guess. I felt that I was alone and unloved and had nothing left to live for. I really wanted to die at that moment, but didn't know how."

Ginny struggled a bit with the words, and her tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"My whole body was screaming at me, my head felt like it was going to explode. So I went and found a bottle of aspirin. I popped three into my mouth, washing them down with a glass of water. Then I looked down at that bottle, and it hit me. All I had to do was swallow down the whole bottle and lay down and go to sleep. That would do it, I thought to myself."

Ginny wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and continued. She was looking direct at Max now as she spoke.

"My mind was struggling now, about what I was about to do. I didn't have the guts to do it, but I really wanted to. So I started praying, praying to God to help me. I yelled it out loud at first, then prayed to God in my mind. Then I thought of Harry. He would help me, I knew. I yelled out loud to him to help me do this. Then I silently prayed to God, asking Him to help Harry tell me what to do."

Ginny was really struggling with the words now. Her throat was dry, and she coughed up a bit of mucus.

"Then suddenly I heard a voice in my head, Harry's voice. He was talking to me in my mind, and it was so real. He told me that he loved me, and that my whole family loved me. He told me that killing myself would split my soul into pieces, and begged me not to do it. Then he told me things that I didn't know. Things I couldn't possibly know. He told me that Ron and Mione were out looking for me, and that they were on my street just yesterday. He told me other things that I had absolutely no knowledge of."

"I asked him if he was with Ron and Mione, and he said no. I asked him if I would see him soon. And he said no, but Ron would explain it to me later. He again begged me not to kill myself, and I promised that I wouldn't. He told me again that he loved me, but that his time was up. He told me that he forgave me, and that God forgave me also. He said goodbye to me, and thanked God for this gift. And he was gone, my mind was silent."

Ginny put her head in her hands and continued to cry hysterically. Hermione and Ron both sat beside her and held her in their arms, rocking her gently.

Father Thomas was just starring at her with a look of incredulity on his face. He finished his drink, and just sat there.

Finally, Hermione spoke up. "Max, before you ask, that was almost exactly the story she told us. She couldn't have know about those things that Harry told her. And at the time, Ginny did not know that Harry had died months ago."

"I see," the priest mumbled. "And you say that Harry was dead when all this happened."

"Yes Max, and Ginny did not know this. No one but Ron and I knew about Harry's death."

"I see," The priest said quietly, running his hand across his chin. "Well, I've never heard anything like this before. In the history of the church, there have been many sightings, but nothing like this that I know of."

"So you believe her than," Ron asked.

"Yes, I do. Every word of it. There is a saying that God acts in mysterious ways, and this is certainly a good example of that. However you choose to interpret this, the fact is that Ginny did not kill herself. Someone or something stopped her. You can call her experience by any name you want. You can attribute it to hysteria, to a confused state of mind, or attach any number of psychosis to her experience; but the bottom line is that God or Harry or whatever saved her life. That is undisputable. In my opinion, which is understandably biased, I truly believe that God, acting through Harry's spirit, saved Ginny's life. That was the gift that Harry thanked God for."

"Ok. So what do you suggest we do, or more specifically, what should Ginny do?" Hermione asked.

"Gin," Father Thomas addressed her. "What do you believe?"

Ginny sniffled and held her high. "I have no doubt in my mind that Harry, with God's help, saved me. I truly believe that."

"Ok then, so shall it be. I concur Gin. God acting through Harry, saved your life. You believe that, and that's all that really matters. What anyone else thinks is irrelevant."

The priest paused for a moment, then continued.

"However, there are very few people who would agree with you, or me. So I think that your experience should not be made public. With the press being what they are, they would have a field day with this. You would be hounded for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have a private moment anywhere anytime. Do you understand me Gin?"

"Yes. Yes I do. But I will never forget it. And I promise that I will thank God for His gift every day for the rest of my life. And I thank you, Father Thomas, Max, for putting my mind at ease."

"You are entirely welcome young Lady. God has blessed you, and I know you are thankful for that. I wish you good luck Gin, and I hope the future is good to you."

He paused, then added, "And stay out of those sleazy pubs, you hear," he joked.

"Now, how about another Scotch Ron."

End chapter eight


	9. Chapter 9

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 9

That evening Ginny slept very peacefully through the night. She awoke the next morning refreshed an feeling like a new woman. Today was to be a girls only shopping day, then on to the Burrow. Ginny was admittedly somewhat apprehensive about seeing everyone. It had been a long time since she felt her mother's hug or heard her father's laughter. And she was worried about this shopping trip too. She knew that she desperately needed everything head-to-toe; but she also knew that she had no money, not even a knut to her name.

Hermione laughed at her. "Gin, the ministry is holding more than a years back wages for you. All we have to do is stop off at Gringotts and sign for it, and it's yours. So eat up and let's go."

Ginny couldn't believe this. A year's pay. She tried not to think about the past year or so when she had a hard time scraping together enough to pay for a coffee and toast in the mornings.

Yes, things were finally looking up for her. If only Harry was here, her life would now be perfect. Well, almost, she thought. She still had to face her family. But the old self-confident Ginny Weasley was coming back again.

While Ron went on to the Burrow, Hermione took Ginny into Muggle London for the shopping trip of her life.

"Mione, shouldn't we stop off at Gringotts first, you know, for my money?"

Ginny stopped and thought about that. How long it has been since she could say 'her money'.

"They won't be open yet Gin, They do all the previous day's accounting in the mornings, then open at eleven. Don't worry about it, I have a Muggle credit card. You can pay me back later. Besides, you have to pick up the paperwork at the ministry first."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that. Thanks again Mione. You and Ron have been so good to me. I don't know how I will ever pay you back."

"Gin, seeing you alive and smiling again is all the payback we need. Really Gin, you don't know how great it is to have you back with us."

"The feeling is mutual Mione. Now all I have to do get past the rest of the family, you know."

"I do, and that's where Ron is right now. He's paving the way, as the Muggles say."

Ginny laughed. "Well isn't that what big brothers are for?"

The two spent hours going from one shop to another, buying bras, knickers, shirts,

blouses, smocks, trousers, shoes, night shirts, camisoles, and most everything Ginny would need in the near future. Hermione shrunk each purchase and stuffed it into her bag. Then on to the next shop.

The girls were having a great time, laughing, joking, telling stories, doing everything girls do while on a shopping spree. This was the best therapy for Ginny anyone could prescribe. Slowly but surely, Ginny's psyche was healing. All the bad things that she had experienced the past year were being cloaked by happy memories and were shoved far back in her mind. She was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

The girls returned to Hermione's flat with their many purchases. Ginny was anxious to see her family again. Anxious, but with trepidations. Hermione helped Ginny formulate a story that would explain what and where Ginny had been for the last year. A story that was truthful, but by-passed all the bad parts.

Ginny was ready, and to two set out for the Burrow.

Everyone was there waiting for her, and when they heard the pop of Apparation, they raced outside to greet her. Molly hugged her so tight that she could hardly breath. Then each one of them hugged and kissed her like only family can do. Ginny was overwhelmed with emotion, and she couldn't hold back the tears. Finally, Bill dragged her inside to the sitting room.

The questions were flying at her fast and furious. Her voice cracked as she tried to answer, but the next question interrupted her before the last question was answered.

Her father took pity on her, and tried to restore some semblance of order. He quieted everyone, then turned to his crying daughter.

"Gin, why don't you just tell us everything in your words first. And the rest of you all let her talk without interruption, ok."

They all nodded in agreement, and Ginny started her story.

"Well, after the ministry fired me and let dad go, I was devastated. I tried to defend myself, but no one would believe me, not even my family."

She looked around at all of them as she said this. They knew she was right.

"If you remember, none of you would even talk to me after that. I felt that I was unloved and alone with no one to turn to. Even poor Harry was out of my life. I didn't know what to do. I felt that I had to get away from everyone and everything. So I ran. I took what ever things I could shove in my bag and I just left, not knowing where to go."

The words were hard coming, and her tears were flowing as she continued.

"I headed to Muggle London, not knowing where else to go. I wanted to escape the wizard world that had cast me aside like so much trash, so I decided on trying to live as a Muggle. I had little money, and no place to live, so I slept in alleys and ate whatever I could steal. I had no credentials that would get me a decent job, so I took a job as a janitor's helper. Then I was able to find a one room flat that I could afford. I was miserable, but alive."

She was crying uncontrollably now. Her father took her in his arms and held her tightly to him.

"Gin, that's enough. We get the picture," her father told her with tears now streaming down his face. "Gin, we are so sorry. Sorry for everything. We all know that this is all of our faults, and I for one don't know how to make it up to you. What can we do Gin? What can any of us do to correct the wrong that we all are so guilty of?"

Ginny wiped her tears away, pulled out of her father's embrace and stepped away from him. She didn't know how to answer him, or what to do at this moment. She thought of Harry, and what he had said to her. He forgave her without question. And God forgave her of her past behaviour. God did forgive her, Harry said so, and she believed Harry. So who was she to not forgive her parents or her family. 'Forgiving is divine', she read somewhere once. She couldn't remember where, but it was right. She would forgive them all. That's what Harry would want her to do.

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 10

The rest of the evening went well. Molly served her usual scrumptious meal. The conversation was light, mostly they talked about the family events that Ginny had missed. Ron and Hermione's wedding was discussed. Percy had married, and they were expecting a boy very soon. Bill and Fleur had a new baby, Victoire, and were expecting again. Charlie had a new girlfriend, and they were planning marriage soon.

Wow!, Ginny thought, the Weasley family is growing fast.

They all went into the sitting room while Molly prepared desert. It was quiet as Ginny looked around the room. They were all watching her surreptitiously, and she knew that they all wanted to question her.

Ginny broke the uncomfortable silence. "Ok guys. I know that you are all dying to question me. So go to it, but I reserve the right not to answer if I so choose."

They all laughed at this. Bill was the first to speak up.

"Gin, Ron filled us in on a few things. He told us that you had a poor job and very little money to spare. How did you survive all that time?"

"Honestly Bill, I don't know. I just took it one day at a time. There was nothing else I could do. I tried to get a better job, or a second job at night, but no one would hire me because I had no credentials. I couldn't prove who I was or even what my name was. The one job I had was under the table. They let me work there without papers. That's why they got away with paying me so little. But I had no choice, it was all I could do. All I had was the name I used."

"You changed your name Gin?"

"No, more like I just assumed another name. there was nothing official about it."

"Well, what name did you use?" Percy asked.

"Jane Brown. I was just a Jane to anyone who asked."

"Ginny, it's amazing that you managed to survive at all," Bill commented. "You have to take that as a complement to your survival instincts."

"Yea, maybe. But when Ron and Hermione found me, I was about ready to pack it in. I couldn't take another day of living like that."

"And you didn't know that the ministry had exonerated you and cleared all charges against you?" Percy asked.

"That's right. How could I have known? I had no contact with anyone in the wizard world."

"So Gin, you said that you were about ready to pack it in when Ron found you. What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. If they were one day later, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Ginny, you could have contacted any of us. We would have helped you."

That made Ginny's anger boil up, and she replied in kind.

"Oh yea, any one of you. Did you forget that none of you were even talking to me. None of you even acknowledged that I existed. It was as if I was never born. I can just imagine what you would have said to me if I asked for help."

"But Gin, you are our sister. Certainly you don't think that we would…"

Ginny interrupted her brother with anger in her voice. "Don't think what. That you would do anything to help me. You all weren't even speaking to me. Why do you think I would expect any help from any of you. I would have rather died than lower myself and come grovelling to you asking for help."

"Ok guys, that's enough," Arthur interrupted. "Ginny, I can understand your anger, and your right. You have every reason to be angry at us. We all are to blame here. But that's all in the past now. We all have to get on with things, with our lives. I know that things between us will never be the same again, and I accept that because I know that it's our fault, my fault. All I have the right to ask you is that you be civil towards us, nothing more."

Ginny rubbed the tears out of her eyes and stood to embrace her father.

"Dad, I'm sorry. And I know that you all are sorry, and I do forgive you. But forgiving is one thing, forgetting is quite another; and that will take a long time, if ever."

Bill joined his father and embraced Ginny. "Little sister of mine, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for you this past year. My actions towards you were completely wrong, and that will haunt me for the rest of my life. But dad is right. We all do love you, even though we didn't act on it when you needed it most. So all we have the right to ask you now is that you try to tolerate us and be civil towards us. Please Gin."

Molly was standing in the doorway watching all this. Her emotions were also out of control, but she managed to call them all back to the table for coffee and desert. They sat in silence for a while, then Molly sat up and spoke to her daughter.

"Ginny, I was shocked to hear that poor Harry had been killed. I'm so sorry Gin, I know how you felt about him."

"Thanks mum. It was quite a shock to me also."

"Gin, if Harry had only been around, I'm sure he would have helped you."

"Oh he did mum. More than you will ever know."

Molly didn't understand Ginny's remark, but thought better of asking.

"Gin, your more than welcome to stay here now," her mother told her. "We would love to have you here."

"Thanks, but I will be staying at Ron and Hermione's flat for a bit. As soon as I get my money from the ministry, I will find my own place and try to find a job."

"Gin, the ministry is looking forward to you working there again," her father told her,

"Yea, I'm sure they are. But you know what? I'd rather go back to me old life than ever step foot in the ministry again. I just need to get the papers from them so I can get my money from Gringotts."

"Yes, I forgot Gin," her father said. "When I heard that you would be here today, I picked up the papers you need, so you don't have to go back there. Let me get them right now. You will have to sigh a few things to give Gringotts permission to give you the money."

"Thanks dad."

Arthur retrieved the documents and pointed out to Ginny where she had to sign. Arthur took the ministries papers and gave the others to Ginny.

"Ask to see the Goblin Toforks Gin. He will be expecting you."

"I will, tomorrow morning Dad. And thanks again."

Mione, Ron, can we go home now? I'm exhausted.

End chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 11

Ginny was emotionally exhausted when she left the Burrow. She talked about everything that was said there with Hermione and Ron on their way back to their flat. Hermione commented that she thought Ginny had handled it well, and Ron agreed. They also agreed with Ginny's statement that it would be along time before she could just forget about it all. Their support was greatly appreciated.

One thing Ginny said she wanted to do before she went to Gringotts tomorrow was visit Harry's grave site. Ron agreed. Hermione had to work tomorrow, but Ron took the day off and said that they would go to Godric's Hollow in the morning. Ginny knew that it would be another emotional time for her, but she really wanted to say a proper goodbye to Harry. When they arrived at Ron and Hermione's flat, Ginny changed into her night shirt and flopped on the bed, falling asleep in minutes.

Next morning Ginny awoke with a start and jumped off the bed. She forgot where she was, and it took her a few seconds to unscramble her brain. It surprised her that she felt so refreshed and alert. Her mind was clearer than it had been in a long time. Hermione had breakfast waiting, and she ate ravenously while planning her day with her brother.

Hermione left for work and Ginny got ready for her day. Her new clothes were calling to her, she hadn't had new clothes in a long time. She picked out a conservative outfit, and she and Ron headed out for Godric's Hollow.

The ride took almost an hour, and she asked Ron why they just didn't Apparate there.

"Two reasons sis," he answered. First, there is no private and safe place around that grave yard to Apparate to. It is in a Muggle community. And second, we didn't know if you ever got your Appatation licence. There is a new wizard law now that prohibits side-along Apparating with anyone that is not licensed. I don't know why though."

They continued along, talking small talk about nothing in particular. Ron asked her what her plans were now, and she admitted that other than finding an appropriate flat and a job, she really had no plans.

They arrived at the grave yard, and Ron showed Ginny to Harry's grave stone. It was a simple monument that only gave Harry's name and his birth and death dates.

"Gin, I'm going back to the car and wait for you to give you some privacy. Take all the time you want. Were in no hurry."

"Thanks Ron," she replied.

Ginny looked down on the headstone and burst into tears. It was a sight she thought she would never have to see. She collapsed down on her knees and cried and cried. With all the emotional strength she could manage, see looked up at his name. Harry James Potter. Her heart felt like it had been torn from her chest.

"Hello Harry." she managed with much difficulty. "Sorry it has to be this way. If I could swap places with you, I would do so in a minute."

The tears continued unabated.

"Oh Harry, I love you so, and I've missed you so much. If only I could turn back the clock and have more time with you. I would gladly give my life for just a minute to hold you in my arms once more."

She struggled to get her thoughts straight and her words out.

"Harry, first I want to thank you Harry, for saving my life yet again. When you talked to me and convinced me not to take my own life, I didn't know that you were already dead. If I had known, I would probably have killed myself right then, just to be with you in the afterlife, whatever that is."

"But here I am, kneeling in front of your grave, and my whole being is shattered. I love you so much Harry. I don't know how I will ever survive this life without you. But I know now that it is what I must do, for you. And I promise you that I will survive despite it all. I will survive Harry, for you. In your memory."

"I love you Harry, always and forever. I promise that I will visit you whenever I can."

The tears were pouring from her eyes as she struggled to find the strength to leave him.

"I love you Harry. I love you so much. I won't say goodbye now Harry. I'll never say goodbye. I will visit you again soon. Till then my love, till then."

It took all the energy Ginny had in her body to walk back to Ron's car. But she somehow managed. She sat with her head in her hands and cried all the way to London and to the Leakey Cauldron. She knew that she would have to compose herself before she could walk down Diagon Alley. With Ron's help, she managed to get her act together as they walk into the Leeky. She went immediately into the girl's loo and scrubbed the tears off her face. Then she sat with Ron for a bit, and had a Butterbeer. She had yet to utter a word to her brother, but he seemed to understand, and give her time to gather her emotions.

After a while, she raised her head and looked at her concerned sibling.

"Thank you Ron. Thank you for your patients and understanding. I have to go to Gringotts now. Will you go with me?"

"Certainly Gin. We had better go now and get this over with."

Ginny and Ron entered the bank and asked to see Goblin Toforks. They were taken to his office where he greeted them warmly, something the Goblins were not known for.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley, and your brother. We were all saddened to hear of Mr. Potter's death, and I offer you our sincere condolences."

"Thank you er, Mister Toforks."

He laughed. "The proper way to address us Miss Weasley is as 'Goblin Toforks'."

"Sorry then. Thank you Goblin Toforks."

Ginny responded with a tear in her eye, then she handed the Goblin her reimbursement papers from the ministry.

Goblin Toforks looked at the documents. "I am a bit confused miss Weasley. I thought you were here for the reading of Mr. Potter's will. Would you like me to have this setup in a separate account?"

"Er, I don't know what you mean by a separate account," Ginny told him.

"Miss Weasley, didn't you receive our letter about Mr. Potter's will?"

Ginny was a bit confused about this. "No, I guess not," she responded.

"Well then, no matter," Toforks said. "Let's get on with it. Mr. Potter had a will drawn up when he started Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was the named as executrix and sole beneficiary of everything Mr. Potter possessed. If Mr. Dumbledore died, we were to give everything to the charities of our choice. But a few days before Mr. Potter killed Tom Riddle, he came here and changed his will, naming you as the sole beneficiary. As such, you are now the legal owner of all of Mr. Potter's holdings, including everything in his vaults, all his financial accounts, and all his properties. The total amount changes daily as the value of his holdings and properties varies with the economy. As of today, this amounts to approximately three hundred million Galleons. The gold in his financial accounts comes to approximately eight million Galleons."

Ginny was simply astounded and quite confused by all this. The numbers had no real meaning for her. She simply could not comprehend that much money. She was totally speechless. Her mind went blank. It wasn't until Toforks gave her a Gringotts money card with her name on it that it started to sink into her befuddled brain. All of a sudden, she was a millionaire.

Ginny was totally astounded at her sudden wealth. She looked over at her brother for help, but he just stared with wide eyes and his mouth open.

Toforks continued. "There is also an account in Mr. Potter's name, or as of now, in your name, at the Royal Bank of London. We handle that account for him, and automatically transfer Galleons converted to Pounds-Sterling into that account keeping the balance at one hundred thousand Pounds-Sterling. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, of course," Ginny answered almost automatically.

"We have notified them of Mr. Potter's death and of your inheritance of the account. They are expecting you to give them a visit so that you can be issued their bank credit card also. I will give you a letter to give to them properly identifying you as the new owner of the account."

"Also miss Weasley, I have been handling Mr. Potter's investments in stocks and money bonds, quite successfully I might add. If it pleases you, I could continue to handle those

accounts for you."

"Yes, of course. I wish you would since you have obviously been doing a good job of it."

"Thank you. Now you understand that for every positive gain we take a standard twenty percent cut of the earnings. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, that is very acceptable," Ginny answered without knowing what she was actually agreeing to.

"Good then. Now I have here for you a complete accounting of all investments and holdings. You will notice that Mr. Potter had a financial interest in many wizard and muggle business."

She skimmed through the list of her holdings and was astounded. Among her holdings was a thirty percent share in the Quibbler. Interesting, she thought, and wondered why Luna never said anything to her. She made a mental note to sit down with Luna and go over everything. Luna had a much better head for business then she had.

"Yes, I see. But I honestly don't know how he every had time for all this while he was at school. He never mentioned it to anyone."

"That's understandable Miss Weasley. I don't think Mr. Potter even knew about much of it until recently. The Potter fortune, and the Black family fortune which Mr. Potter only recently inherited, were amassed long before Mr. Potter was even born. On the death of his parents, Mr. Dumbledore handled all his financial affairs; badly, if I may say so, and was only able to do so because Mr. Potter was a minor. But that seems to have been sorted out now. You are in complete control of things Miss Weasley."

"Yes, I understand."

"You may contact me at any time if you need financial assistance or help in any way," Goblin Toforks told her. "Do go to the bank in London and register with them at your earliest convenience. Muggle bankers are not known for their patience."

"It has been my pleasure to assist you Miss Weasley," he said with a slight bow to her. "Now there is one more thing that Mr. Potter left for you the day after he disposed of Voldemort," the Goblin said as he handed her an unsealed envelop.

"Mr. Potter left specific instructions about that letter, Miss Weasley. You are to open and read it in my presence for reasons that you will soon understand."

Ginny looked at him with trepidation. She couldn't imagine what Harry had written her that required her to read his letter in the presence of the Goblin. She opened the letter and started to read.

It would change her life forever.

End chapter eleven


	12. Chapter 12

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 12

Ginny couldn't imagine what Harry had written her that required her to read his letter in the presence of the Goblin. She opened the letter and started to read.

My dearest Gin,

I somehow survived Voldemort and did manage to kill him, but at a great cost. There are things that I need to explain to you, and couldn't at the time. But now I will tell you everything in this letter.

First and most important is that you believe me when I say that I love you above all else, and that I am sorry that I could not explain things to you while I was alive.

Gin, I knew that I was destined to kill that maniac, but I never imagined how difficult it would be. Killing another human is the ultimate tearing of one's soul, no matter the justification. When I set out to find him, I had to fight my way through his Death Eaters that were protecting him. I had no choice but to kill them outright. It was them or me. I don't even know how many of them I killed before I found Voldemort.

By that time, killing was easy for me. I had become a killing machine. Killing them was just as easy as flicking my wand at them and watching them die. And I am so ashamed to admit that somehow killing them felt good to me, and it changed me in many ways. I was a completely different person. I was dangerous to myself and to others. That scared me. The thought that I could and might kill others without even thinking about it tore my mind apart. I had to get away from everything and everyone, even you. My greatest fear was that I would hurt you, that I would hurt the one person I loved above all others.

So I ran, Gin. I ran away from everything. I was really trying to run away from myself, hoping that within time I could recover and be myself again. I am so sorry that I had to leave you like that.

Gin, my plan was that after I killed Voldemort, I was going to ask you to marry me, but I never had the chance to do so. It didn't work out the way I had planned. So I am asking you now in this letter. If you say yes, and I hope with all my heart that you do say yes, then I have instructed the Goblin Toforks to give you my mother's ring. Saying 'yes' out loud will be recognized in the Goblin world as your acceptance of my intention to marry you.

The Goblin Toforks has marriage documents already signed by me and dated this day. If you would be my wife, you only have to countersign the document, and as of this day, we will be husband and wife. It's legal in the wizarding world, and will be recognized as a legal marriage in the British Muggle world as well.

One more thing I have done this day that will probably shock you, if that's possible after everything else I have set up for us. I submitted a sample of my semen to the family planning department at St. Mungo's. If you would agree to have my child, something that I could only dream of, they can impregnate you with my seed, and you could bear our child.

Gin, I know all this is really off-the-wall, and quite bizarre. You don't have to do any of this right now, or ever. I only ask that you think about it, and make whatever decision is best for you.

Remember that I love you Gin, and that I am so sorry things turned out this way.

Good bye my love. I will be with you always and forever.

HP

Ginny was totally stunned by Harry's letter. Tears were streaming down her face and her heart was about to break out of her chest. Everything she had always wanted was right here for her. Being married to the man she always loved, having his children, their family, the Potter family. And all she had to do was say YES.

It was an easy choice for her. Harry was gone, she accepted that. But she could perpetuate his legacy and carry on his family's heritage. She could have his children, and be Mrs. Harry Potter for the rest of her life.

She shouted out a definitive 'YES' and slipped Harry's ring onto her finger.

But then she had a disturbing thought. A legal marriage required consummation by sexual intercourse. Then she remembered. Harry had made love to her the night before he left on his stupid noble quest. It was their first time, and little did she realise at the time just how important it would prove to be. Everything was now legal and binding.

She signed the marriage contract, and Toforks gave her two wedding bands, hers and Harry's. It is wizard protocol that a spouse would keep her husbands wedding band after he died as one of her prized possessions. She placed her band onto the third finger of her left hand, and temporarily placed Harry's band onto the finger of her right hand.

She left Gringotts with her still astounded brother and proudly walked down Diagon Alley for the first time as Mrs. Harry Potter. The only thing that could make her happier than she was right now would be if Harry was walking along with her. But in her heart, she knew that his spirit was right there beside her, and always would be. She took that to heart, and thanked God for what she did have.

Ron was still totally confused by all of this. He had just witnessed his sister marry a dead man. And somehow, it was all legal. That he would never understand.

"Er, Gin," he finally managed to say. "I don't like this. How can you be married? And to a person long dead?"

"Ron, that was cruel of you. I don't care what you say or think. I am now and until I die Mrs. Harry Potter. And I am exceedingly happy and proud about that. You will just have to learn to accept that. Nothing is going to change it."

"But Gin, what do we tell our family? And what about your friends?"

"The family, I don't know. I guess the best thing to do would be to tell them the truth. You witnessed everything, so I think you should be the one to tell them. They won't believe me anyway. And as far as our friends go, I would just say that Harry and I were secretly married some time ago. After that, I don't care what they believe."

"Ok, I guess. I'll tell them, but you know that mum will have a total fit about it."

"Yea, won't she," Ginny laughed. "So let her. She'll get over it after a while."

End chapter twelve.


	13. Chapter 13

GINNY'S OTHER LIFE

Chapter 13 Epilogue

Ron did tell their family, and as expected her mother went ballistic. Her brothers refused to believe that it was legal, and vowed to find a way to reverse everything. They never did. Ginny's father was the only one that seemed to be happy for her. He didn't understand it at all. But he did understand his daughters happiness, and he was happy for her.

Of all her friends, only Luna understood. And only Luna knew the complete story. Ginny told everyone else that she and Harry were secretly married in a Goblin ceremony just before he disappeared. Very few believed her. But she didn't care. She knew that Harry loved her, and that was all she needed.

The next day, she visited the family planning centre at St. Mungo's and had Harry's sperm injected into her womb. By chance, the timing was right, and a month later it was confirmed that she was pregnant with Harry's baby. Again, no one except Luna believed her. Her family now all but disowned her.

Eight months later she gave birth to Harry James Potter, Junior. He was the spitting image of his father with a full head of unruly raven hair. But it was his eyes that finally convinced everyone. No one had such brilliant emerald green eyes as did Harry and his mother. And now his son, Harry Junior, sported the exact same eyes.

Two years later, Ginny Potter gave birth to a beautiful red haired green eyed girl. She named her Lily Luna Potter. Lily after Harry's mother, and Luna after the one person who stood by her through all the hard years. Dear Luna was in tears when Ginny told her of her choice of names for her baby girl, and she was very proud to be the child's godmother.

It took sometime for Ginny to adjust to her new wealth. She frequently visited Harry's grave and talked to him about it. She decided to use her money to do good and charitable works in Harry's name. She knew that it was what he would have done had he lived.

She lived out her life in Harry's name as she had promised. She was very comfortable with this, and her mind was at easy until the day she died many years later, and joined Harry in the afterlife.

End story


End file.
